Barney and the Great Big Race (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney and the Great Big Race is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on July 3, 1990. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang can't wait for the big race! Recap Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Brady (Andres McKenzie) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Alycia (Raquel Alessi) * Cleo (May Allen) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Cassandra (Stephanie Sheh) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Anastasia (Thora Birch) * Joan (Anna Cummer) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Arianna (Maureen Elisabeth Shay) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Griselda (Ana Maria Vargas) * Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Ivy (Danielle Marcot) Songs # Barney Theme Song # A Tisket, A Tasket # Clean Up, Clean Up! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # I Love You Trivia * After the "Barney Theme Song", when the Backyard Gang are having a picnic lunch at the park, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when the Barney doll looks through the caboose window, while Nick, Mario and Beth are putting away some books, and ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * Before Barney comes to life, * Production for this video took place in January 1990. Quotes: Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the Backyard Gang are having a picnic lunch at the park) Quote 2: * (after the song, "A Tisket, A Tasket") Quotes Taken from the "Barney & Friends" "Season 8" episode, "On Again, Off Again" (as a bonus feature in the 2003 re-release) Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the Barney doll ) * Beth: Here, Nick. * Nick: Thanks. * () *Sarah: (in Barney's voice) Hello, friends! *Beth, Mario and Nick: *Sarah: *Nick: *Mario: *Sarah: Yes! We we're playing on the swings. What *Nick: books *Sarah: () *Beth: *Sarah: *Nick: () () *Sarah: () () *Beth: () () *Mario: () () *Nick: () () *Sarah: () *(Barney comes to life, as he's now off the chair) *Barney: *Kids: BARNEY!!! *Barney: *Sarah: Now Barney's off the chair. *Barney: *() *Beth: () () *Barney: () *(music starts to the song, "A Silly Hat") Quote 2: * Beth: (after the song, "A Silly Hat") You're right, Barney. Silly hats * Mario: This tiny * Nick: I like * Sarah: * *Baby Bop: Giddy up, horsy! *Kids: *Barney: *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Baby Bop: *Mario: *Baby Bop: * (music starts to the song, "Me and My Teddy") Quote 3: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "Me and My Teddy") * (Fades to the next scene where Baby Bop's teddy bear is still wearing her cowgirl costume) * Sarah: I like your teddy's hat, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thank you, Sarah. She really likes her cowgirl costume! * Nick: If I * Baby Bop: * Mario: I like my basketball shoes, () * Barney: Whoa! Well, * (music starts to the song, "We've Got Shoes") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 4: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "We've Got Shoes") Hey!! You did it!! * Beth: Look at all these shoes we got out. We'd better put them back. * Mario: Race ya! * Beth: Okay. * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) prepare for the shoe race) * Beth: 1... 2... 3... GO!! * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) put all the shoes in a box as a race) * Barney: Off they go!! * Nick: I don't wanna take my tap shoes off yet, Barney. * Barney: Oh... * Nick: I like to pretend that you and I are on a big stage... putting on a show for lots of people. * Barney: (giggles) Ho ho ho! We'd be dancing in the spotlight! * Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that'll fit... your feet. * Barney: Well, they are kinda big. (shakes his feet) Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations! (does magic to make his tap dancing shoes appear on his feet) (chuckles) * () * Nick: Wow! * Baby Bop: (as she, Sarah, Beth and Mario ) look * Nick: * Barney: * Nick: (as he throws ) Yes! * (music starts to the song, "Happy Dancin'") * Barney: Quote 5: * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth and Mario clap and cheer) * Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth & Mario: * Barney: * Nick: * Barney: * () * Baby Bop: * * Quote 6: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "Twinkle Little Lightning Bug") Quote 7: * (after the song, "I Put a Smile On", Baby Bop ) *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Beth: *Baby Bop: *Sarah: * (The kids ) * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * () *Barney: *() *Barney: castle Quote 8: * (after the song, "Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey!", we fade to the next scene where Baby Bop and Barney are getting ready for the princess story) * Baby Bop: * Barney: * (The story starts for "The Princess and the Pea") Quote 9: * Barney: Once upon a time, a handsome prince met a beautiful princess and wanted to marry her, but the King and Queen were worried. * Queen Beth: I * King Mario: Is there * Queen Beth: * King Mario: But * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * () * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * Barney: The queen knew * (music starts to the song, "Are You Sleeping?") Quote 10: * (after the first verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: * () Quote 11: * (after the second / last verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: The next morning, the King, Queen and Prince hurry to Lady Sarah's bedroom! * Queen Beth: * Lady Sarah: * Barney: *() *Barney: * Quote 12: *Baby Bop: (after the story, "The Princess and the Pea") () * Sarah: * Baby Bop: Quote 13: * (after the song, "I Love You")